


Bad Habits

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [59]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve Is Needy, Tumblr Prompt, billy doesn't mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt:“Help me find my shirt” “‘You know, as much as I want to…I don’t want to.”Billy has to go to work. Steve thinks he should work from home....in bed.





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Billy was still basking in the afterglow, happily curled against Harrington with his head on his stomach, enjoying just feeling Steve breathe underneath him, when he realized he didn’t know what time it was. He casually glanced at the clock on Steve’s bedside table, cursing and unceremoniously rolling off the bed. 

“Hey, where’s the fire, baby?” Steve asked, propping himself up on his elbow and watching his boyfriend nearly fall flat on his face in his haste to get his jeans on. 

“I’m supposed to be at work in fifteen minutes and that’s how long it takes to get there,” Billy said. Where the hell was his shirt? He looked under the bed. Nothing. On the floor. Nope. Jesus, he needed to start remembering an overnight bag for when he crashed at Harrington’s mansion. 

“Want to call and tell them you’re running late? I’m sure Benny will understand. He’s a cool dude. Plus he likes you,” Steve reminded him, pulling on a fresh pair of black Calvin’s and smiling in amusement at Billy’s current state of disarray. 

“I just don’t want him to think I”m unreliable. Jesus, christ, where the hell did it end up?” Billy huffed, glaring at Steve when he laughed. “Yeah, laugh it up. Would you just…help me find my shirt?”

Steve hummed, moving into Billy’s space. He hooked his fingers through Billy’s belt loops and pulled him closer, not missing the startled gasp Billy let out when their hips brushed. 

“You know, as much as I want to…” he trailed off, teasingly running his finger down Billy’s chest, his tongue caught between his teeth as he stared at his boyfriends abs. God, Billy was cut. It was unfair really. “I don’t want to,” Steve finished, dipping his fingers under the waistband of Billy’s jeans. 

Growling, Billy curled his fingers around the back of Steve’s neck and dragged him in for a slow, filthy kiss that was all teeth and tongue and yeah, Steve was definitely hard again. 

“We’re not making a habit of this, Harrington. One of us needs to make an honest living,” Billy grumbled against Steve’s lips, even as he walked him backwards toward the bed. 

“Mmm, whatever you say, baby.”

Honestly, Steve kind of hoped they never found Billy’s shirt, if this was how he got to start his morning. 


End file.
